Sounds in Sound Village
by SchizophrenicRacoon
Summary: Some sounds are natural, expected in a shinobi village. Others are just plain disturbing. Rated T to be safe. Contains implied yaoi and then some soft yaoi at the end! ZakuDosu!


Okay! Yep, this is my second fanfiction ever except that I wrote this one first. How odd.

Anyway! I hope you enjoy it! Warning - This contains implied yaoi and uhm, some soft yaoi at the end. I've rated this T just to be safe. Contains ZakuDosu! Btw - yaoi is a form of touchy man love! You have been warned!

(Oh yes, when I say 'OOC:', it means I'm like commenting on something and it's not part of the fanfiction m'kay?)

Okay I think I'm done... Enjoy the read!! -happy happy-

(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or it's characters)

* * *

It was a relatively quiet afternoon in Otogakure. Nothing much was going on, but then again it WAS Sunday. Even shinobi don't work on Sundays. 

And so each of the Oto-nin were spending the afternoon how they liked it. Kin was infront of the mirror brushing her insanely long hair, which is actually quite the task.

The Sound Four were gathered around a table, in the middle of poker. Well, almost all of them were, now that Ukon had been coaxed out, but the single female member was practising her flute somewhere out in the large training grounds. Which as Jirobo dubbed - was a relief. ("She's _such_ a foulmouth...")

Kabuto and Kimimaro were nowhere to be seen. Kimimaro, was either drinking milk (which is very important considering his bloodline limit) or perhaps getting his make-up just right. Kabuto, weelll, not that no-one liked him but he had a habit of making you feel uneasy whenever you were in his presence, so no one had made much of an effort to find out where he was. Probably doing espionage stuff I suppose. James Bond and all that. ("The name's Kabuto... Just... Kabuto...")

And as for Dosu and Zaku, no one had seen them since breakfast. One of the Sound Four who had been considerate enough to enquire of their whereabouts (incase they had any good stuff on them to bet with at poker - they REALLY were curious as to why Dosu wore a giant furball on his back) were replied with a few shrugs and returned to their poker game.

Oh yes, and Orochimaru. The one pulling all the strings. A traitor of Konohagakure, one who practised forbidden jutsus, one who had _created_ several of them...

He was reading a magazine on beauty tips. He had borrowed it off Kin, ten ways to make your hair glossier and more lively looking, how riveting...

And so it was one of those nice days, where everyone was happy... ish...

Until... (OOC: Yeah I bet you guys saw that coming eh?)

There was a loud creak upstairs. It didn't sound like a floorboard, more a sort of spring.  
No one really bothered. Creaks were natural. Especially at night. Once you've just watched a really really scary movie. An...

Oh right, yeah yeah, back to the... the thing...

A few seconds ticked by, announced by the clock on the wall as everyone remained absorbed in their tasks.

_"Oh!"_

Now, the Sound Four had been tutored specially by Orochimaru. They were taught useful stuff, like... how to throw pointy things at your opponents, how to treat wounds, what is edible out on the field and what is not... But that's not to say they were ignorant of other facts. They knew about it in theory. And besides, if you checked under their beds you would find it's not only Kakashi who likes the Icha Icha series.

That's the type of 'oh' it was.

The poker playing stopped. So did the turning of the pages and the reading of womanly issues. Everyone was sort of frozen, too mentally disturbed by what they had just heard, five pairs of eyes slowly turning ceiling-wards.

The uncomfortable and tense, potent silence was left to stew for a bit, to give it a stronger flavour, and became so unbearable that someone really wanted to break it.

Then came another sound which made the person who wanted to break it wish that it had stayed unbroken.

Because in what was unmistakeably Dosu's gruff and deep voice...

"Z-zaku!"

Another what was definitely identifiable as a bedspring creaked and there was a low moan.

"Oh yeah Dosu-kun... You know I like it like that... Oh... Y-yes!!"

There was a flurry of movement.

"I-I need to go do something!" Kidoumaru shrieked out in a voice that was several octaves higher than his normal one and several octaves higher than a man's voice should go. He flung down his cards, shortly followed by his three teammates who all copied his actions, and fled the room, along with Orochimaru who made a mental note to really, _really _get some builders round. To make the walls thicker. And the floors. Several feet thicker. And soundproofed. Orochimaru liked complete control of his minions, and liked to know what they were doing incase they were doing he didn't like...

But...

Eww!!

* * *

Several hours later, an Oto-nin swaggered down the stairs, grinning broadly. Dosu, who had for once in his lifetime (yes he was actually born with them on you know...) taken off his bandages was carrying Zaku bridal-style. They both entered the room and blinked. 

"...Hey... Where is everyone?" Zaku looked round the room.

Dosu looked around too then shrugged with a grunt,"Probably gone off somewhere without us. Gits."

Zaku smiled at his lover,"Well, at least we're aloonneee..." He added playfully.

Dosu frowned back at the smirk,"Geez Zaku... You can't just get enough can you?" He kissed the brunette's lips, barely hiding a smile himself.

* * *

Awww!! C'mon everyone go awww!!

-silence-

Zaku: ...Ewww...

-sweatdrop- Fine then! Anyway, thanks for reading the fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed it and please review! dances If you do Zaku'll kiss Dosu.

Zaku: Ye---Wait, what!?


End file.
